Talk:Feigned Neutrality
+80 Armor?! Somehow, I don't think this Assassins will be the only class who uses this. --Zinger314 15:54, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :But ends when you use a skill or attack. It's good, but with drawbacks like that... --Theeth (talk) 16:11, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::It actualy reads when a skill or attack hits, so only offensive skills remove it. ~ Zero rogue x IW just has been boosted into the heavens :O Because you never "hit" with an attack you allways have the full power of this skill... (Forsees HUGE NERF) :Illusionary Weaponry + Feigned Neutrality + Deadly Paradox = fun. :D --Dirigible 08:31, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::Actually, I think Deadly Paradox would come before Neutrality, but yeah, that looks amazing. O_o; DancingZombies 09:53, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::That's 10 energy every 10 or so seconds though, costy. And you can't cover Feigned Neutrality (not yourself anyway). --Theeth (talk) 10:32, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Channeling perhaps? Lightblade 15:12, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Channeling requires casting, which you wouldn't want to do while under Feigned Neutrality. --Theeth (talk) 20:32, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Something tells me the nerf would change "when you successfully hit with an attack" to "when you attack". >> Trace 19:40, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Just think of how it can boost normal assassins. Death's Return and this will pull you away from combat, heal you then protect while you regen and re-enter combat with 150 AL until you hit.Labmonkey 07:45, 29 September 2006 (CDT) More likely to be used for running in teams (with charge on a teammate)... Is it possible to survive better after shadow form using this? Assassinman 14:11, 5 October 2006 (CDT) This skill also seems to be pretty useful for farming - when combined with "passive" damage skills like Vengeful Was Khanhei. You would have to be careful not to break FN, though. 24.11.175.161 16:19, 7 October 2006 (CDT) Holy crap! IW would so pwn on this. 150AL and +7regen, not to mention if kept up endlessly with deadly paradox. Damn, that would pwn so bad, now all we need is a cripple and you got a badass meelee sin. As an added plus, daggers have a chance to double strike, increasing the dps. ~ Melton 23:49, 24 October 2006 (CDT) : Caltrops o.o 66.190.52.85 21:57, 23 April 2007 (CDT) "However, Illusionary Weaponry would not effect Feigned Neutrality due to the fact that it is a Enchantment spell."..Enchantments are still skills..They're on your skill bar. Deleting.. [[User:Entheos Geon|'Entheos Geon']] image:Dervish-icon-small.png‎ 21:23, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :Sigh. He meant attacking with IW doesnt effect it. ~Ubermancer ::He should've been more specific then, he kinda worded it weird. [[User:Entheos Geon|'Entheos Geon']] image:Dervish-icon-small.png‎ 13:48, 31 December 2006 (CST) :This does seem pretty awesome for just a normal assassin to use for defence, if you are under attack just put it on and run away. The rechare isnt bad either I've tested and an IW Assassin can use this skill fairly well. Dark Escape>IW>Feigned Neutrality means you deal consistant damage and have damage against you halved and greatly reduced. You also tend to keep up with targets that try to run away. GhostBear 10:03, 20 December 2006 (CST) 4-10 secs Noooooooooooooo!Skakid9090 23:23, 19 January 2007 (CST) :/agree. What a dumb nerf. Elronir 00:26, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::Yeah. So now it will be no longer possible to keep up indefinately with Deadly Paradox, there will be a 4-5 second gap in between.--Esqu 08:12, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::You wouldn't want to keep it up indefinitely, since it also prevents you from doing anything. --Ufelder 08:17, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::Not doing anything > dying — Skuld 08:18, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::I said indefinitely. Not doing anything the whole time=dying. --Ufelder 09:11, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::::If you're a caster getting trained by a warrior, its better to limp back to the stand than be useless for those 2 mins and get dp :D — Skuld 06:13, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Yay for nerf on the dumb skill! Seriously, this was making new sins coming out be stupider and stupider because they don't need to know how to use shadow refuge. Now it needs the nerf where it takes 1, or better yet, 2 seconds to cast (considering how immensely overpowered the armor and regen are) --Gimmethegepgun 21:58, 21 January 2007 (CST) IMO, it would've been better to nerf Deadly Paradox. Okay, the 10 second disable limits the skill, but it overpowered a lot of otherwise mid-tier skills. I mean, this skill is intended for getting out of bad situations; it's not like you can do anything while you have it active. ~~ LavaEdge324 17:59, 23 January 2007 (CST) ARGH! They screwed up my runner's build ~~ Thanks a lot, A.Net, Shadow Refuge is same/better than this already... - Abedeus 07:25, 24 January 2007 (CST) Does anyone know if the 4-9 seconds is a bug or if Anet's description of Feigned Neutrality (in update notes) changed to 4-10 incorrect? :Neither. 9 at 12, 10 at 15. --Fyren 21:25, 7 February 2007 (CST) I'd like to thank the */A's for abusing FN + Deadly Paradox... >_> Nah really, I wish Anet would re-buff it and move it to Critical Strikes >< --J0ttem 04:33, 22 February 2007 (CST) :This doesn't fit into Critical Strikes attribute at all though. Unless you want it to last for 3 seconds, renewing anytime a nearby party member criticals...or something... >< (T/ ) 04:35, 22 February 2007 (CST) I took out the note that you can keep it up indefinitely Edlittle 23:02, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :It can be, at like...17 Shadow Arts >.> Maybe with Arcane Echo, like Shadow Form. Kind of useless though. (T/ ) 08:13, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Assassin Heroes How do they react when having this in their skill bar? Will they stop while regenerating or just go berserk and cancelling it before it wears self off? --Fexghadi 07:08, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :I've no idea on heroes as I give them Shadow Refuge for safety, but Lunto Sharpfoot didn't seem to stop attacking when he used this skill against my group the other day. RossMM 14:13, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::I'm surprised no one tried this out. I tested this several times with Zenmai and almost all of the time, she went ahead and attacked anyway. There were a couple rare instances in which she ran away from an enemy. Overall, it doesn't appear to be a good hero skill. Ninjatek 00:01, 22 August 2008 (UTC) + Dark Escape Using this skills for its amazing +80 Armor along with +7 regen, Dark Escape helps midgitates the damage from physical attack almost a measily 0-10 damage. Easy to heal over -X H K :Shielding Hands, anyone? -User: KyrothVyzaltar Icon I just realized that's a person and not a brain. User:Chief Savage Man 13:47, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :Fetal position much? Lol. Does Pet skill stops it? well i think it stops it but ... well i hope it doesn't hehe :"successfully hit with an attack or use a Skill." Yes, anything will end it, including Pet skills. (T/ ) 08:11, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Deadly Paradox After the changes to Deadly Paradox, I think the note needs to be redone. Zefir 03:02, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :And this, this is an example of why Anet's nerf/buff system fails. They NERFed this because it was ABUSED with DP. Now that DP is pretty much out of the picture, this needs to be BUFFed to it's former state so as to be useful. 71.252.86.80 16:00, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::Or not. This skill is still massively overpowered. Let's see... take 1/4 damage AND get big regen for a good deal of time for 5 energy and ¼ cast. That's some bullshit right there, and you know it --Gimmethegepgun 16:06, 16 December 2007 (UTC)